A broken city
by UnrelentingRapture
Summary: A view from everyone in rapture, including a big sister named athena, the goddess of war wisdom and craft, and some original characters
1. chapter 1

(Cliché Warning!!!!!)

This is the begining of my first story, called a broken paradise, about rapture in the eyes of everyone, from splicers to big daddies, sophia lamb to sinclair, maybe even original characters. And i WILL finish it, because its sad when your story isnt complete, such as recreational/cryoshock123. I plan on not doing anything sexual, as it seems like a poor way to avoid making a decent chapter, and i will not be doing this every four months, i plan to do this in reasonable time gaps, such as every week or two. I plan to be original, and maybe even be popular among people who might be die hard fans of bioshock. I have not played infinite or finish the first, because i cant get my hands on a copy of either. I will not have author notes taking up half of the chapter either, and only will give author notes when needed, and most of the small details like which hand a big sister uses plasmids with is like cryoshock123's. also i will try not to linger on any particular character, but the main ones i will focus on are as follows:

-"mr.bubbles" (big daddies, including delta)

\- big sisters (including eleanor)

-sinclair

-few O.C's

And lastly splicers

There will be no specific view, but i will try to avoid doing second person, and also im canadian so some spelling is different here, such as color being colour.

Chapter one: a broken paradise

In the Atlantic ocean, a city was found by johnny topside,named rapture. Rapture was supposed to be a beautiful place for all of the rich snobs to live, in the depths where no one can be found or harmed. That was, until they discovered a fish with genetic goo, allowing you to rewrite your DNA, called **ADAM**. Then what men and women only dreamed of became reality. Being able to modify your dna was seen as a miracle. People began to "splice" there dna and be able to hurl fireballs, lift objects with their mind, and even teleport! It was seen as a godly way to live. That was again, until some, if not all got addicted to the point of losing sanity, only knowing to kill and harvest adam. The little sisters were made to harvest it from dead bodys, and the big daddies were made to protect them. The big daddies are not named for just their appearance, but because they protected the little ones with their lives, wearing heavy diving suits made of heavy metal plating and leather, these beasts had been genetically modified to be as strong as a rhino. And that they were. But, even then the little sisters werent always safe, and the big sisters were the last line of defense for them.

The metal encased cyclops pulled the long metal needle attached to its right arm out of the back of a barely recognisable charred, screaming flailing body levitating 5 feet off the ground. The body said "PLEASE NO DONT KI-"it landed with a sickening squelch as its last breath escaped, and its head exploded from the weight of the metal and leather body's foot. The metal and leather creature had a cage on the back of it, and inscribed on its left shoulder was "athena",the goddess of war. Athenas helmet that was previously a Fiery red, was now humming in the silent room and changed green. She looked over to the little sister crying at the knees of a dead protecter, and couldnt help but feel sorrow for the rosie model. He was just doing his job, before a group of thuggish splicers with a wrench, lead pipe, and golf club, along with a tommy gun wielding leadhead splicer ambushed him. Thankfully for him, he didnt last long, giving him a peaceful death.

Big sister! The little one shrieked in joy,completely forgetting her dead protecter.

Athena then placed the little one in the cage on her back, and teleported to a vent.


	2. Chapter 2 metal whale

Chapter 2: A metal whale

A low rumbling sound came from the hallway and large thuds could be heard. 'Come on daddy, the angels are this way!' The metal whale made another rumbling sound, this time louder, and started to run after the little one as she sprinted around the corner with a teddy bear and long syringe in hand.

The whale had a red and white paint job, meaning he was an elite model, and this made him faster and stronger than all of the other rosies, giving him leverage. The rosie finally found his little one in a room filled with blood and a charred, bloody body with no head. He then saw a rosie slumped over with a teddy bear on his chest. He felt sorrow for this rosie, and wondered who or what could cause the blood bath that was the room he was in. The room he was in, besides the blood and dead bodys trying to hide it, looked like a carnival or park of some sort.

'Hey i thought you said there were no tin men here' she said in the darkness. Her partner looked at her and said 'there wasnt supposed to be a bloody big sister here either you lieing bitch!' With that he gave away their hiding spot as mannequins next to a gatherers garden machine by smacking her with an open palm.they heard the "tin man" make a whale like sound and walk towards the noise . 'Look what you did you skank! We are dead now!' She looked at him at shut him up by cupping her hand over his mouth and they resumed acting like mannequins.

'What is it daddy?' The little one said as she hopped on **my** shoulder. I heard noises near the gatherers garden... i swear i did. I saw some mannequins, and two looked very out of place, because one was shaking and the other was crying. I just walked to the gatherers garden and bought myself armoured shell i injected only a drop, and then it fell to the ground. The last thing i remembered was the sound of wind being sliced by something, and then it went black.

 **I** placed the little one in the vent and heard a scream and a large thud back at the park, thus i teleported to the gathereres garden, and what my sight behold made me screech in anger. A rare elite rosie model was slumped over with his porthole blue, meaning someone knocked him over the head, that someone being a thuggish male splicer holding a golf club trying to grab at the rosies little one.

 **I** focused all my thought into bringing the two together with telekinesis, and when they were forced together i charged a ball of fire in my hand and flicked my wrist at the middle of one , then electrocuted the thug. I then screeched in fury and pierced the flesh and bones of the thugs leg, ripping his leg clean off. He screamed in pain and started spurting blood everywhere. The other un-armed one started to run, just as a heavy rivet pierced her chest and she caught on fire from the upgraded rivet gun the elite rosie held. The rosie was on the floor and blood soaked him.

 **I a** woke to a red and white painted chest plate and arms around my neck. My porthole hummed a yellow and i pulled up my rivet gun and flung the body off me. "Daddy dont hurt sis!" My little one said as i gained my balance.

Seeing who i just attacked, i was ashamed of myself. And she was unconcious. The power went out out, and i heard the sound of metal scraping the walls. I started to panic, but then remembered that the mannequins were made of wood, and incinerate flickered in my hand as i lit up the room. I was surrounded.


End file.
